


Platinum Rose: Affection

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Platinum [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F, White Rose in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Ruby and Weiss agree to try and seduce Pyrrha together, but need advice on how to do this.Platinum Rose (Milk and Cereal, North Pole, White Rose)Pre-FallUnderaged because of Ruby.
Relationships: Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Platinum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736740
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby: I'm dating you, not Pyrrha.

Weiss: But, have you seen Pyrrha?

Ruby: She is really pretty.

Weiss: She is gorgeous.

Ruby: Okay, yes.

Weiss: Just being around her is amazing.

Ruby: Also yes.

Weiss: Like you don't want her to...

Ruby: Her to?..

Weiss: Use your imagination.

Ruby: *stares off into the distance*

Ruby: *shakes her head*

Ruby: As I said, I'm dating you, not Pyrrha.

Weiss: Like you don't want Pyrrha to pin you to a wall and make out with you?

Ruby: *stares off into the distance*

Weiss: Like you wouldn't do ANYTHING that Pyrrha asked of you?..

Ruby: *stares off into the distance*

Ruby: But...

Weiss: *kisses Ruby*

Weiss: But you understand how I feel now, don't you?

Ruby: I... guess... but she's in love with Jaune...

Weiss: That is one of the problems. The other is that I am pledged to you, and do not wish to let you go...

Ruby: So, we seduce her together?

Weiss: *closes her eyes and breathes deep*

Weiss: And just how many people have you seduced?

Ruby: *looks about nervously*

Ruby: Well, what about you? How are you at seducing?

Weiss: I am not.

Ruby: Well, what about Jaune?

Weiss: *rolls her eyes*

Weiss: It might apply if I knew what, if anything, I have done to draw his affection.

Ruby: What about Neptune?

Weiss: Thank you for highlighting my colossal failure.

Ruby: You know that's not...

Weiss: You are just nervous... as am I... It is not that I am opposed, but I am...

Ruby: You think we can't do it.

Weiss: She IS Pyrrha Nikos, afterall. That on it's own would be daunting, but she is also in love with the aforementioned Jaune.

Ruby: We should still try.

Weiss: And when we fail, I will be there to comfort you.

Ruby: *snickers*

Weiss: *scoff*

Ruby: We both know it's you who will need comfort.

Weiss: *gives Ruby an annoyed stare followed by a head nod*

Weiss: So, just how should we go about this?

Ruby: Be like Yang?

Weiss: *stares are Ruby*

Ruby: *nervously looks at Weiss*

Weiss: That is surprisingly reasonable.

* * *

Yang: Let me get this straight. You want me?

Weiss: Yes.

Yang: To help my little sister?

Weiss: Yes.

Yang: AND her girlfriend?

Weiss: Yes.

Yang: Seduce, of all people, Pyrrha Nikos?

Weiss: *nods her head*

Weiss: Indeed.

Yang: Well, why me?

Weiss: One, you are our dear friend.

Yang: True.

Weiss: Two, you have a dramatic rate of success.

Yang: *bobs her head back and forth*

Yang: Okay, yes, but...

Ruby: Please?!

Yang: Okay... but... this is Pyrrha we are taking about? 10/10, too tall to intimidate, and already in love.

Weiss: Are you saying you cannot help us?

Yang: *visibly sighs*

Yang: I honestly don't know.

Weiss: Wait, intimidate?

Yang: *looms over top of Weiss*

Yang: The secret is that every girl loves to be intimidated.

Weiss: *nervously swallows*

Yang: Unfortuately, that's not going to work for you.

Weiss: *nervously swallows*

Ruby: So, what will?

Yang: *looks about for a moment*

Yang: Be sweet, be close, lots of intimate touching, lots of compliments.

Weiss: Sweetness is perhaps not my strongest suit... nor... overt signs of affection...

Ruby: *hugs Weiss from behind*

Ruby: *kisses Weiss on the back of her neck*

Weiss: Perhaps all is not lost.

* * *

Weiss: *goes to pull Pyrrha into a hug*

Weiss: *gives up and awkwardly stands there*

Pyrrha: How are you?

Weiss: Uh... yes... quite well, thank you. And you?

Pyrrha: Feeling wonderful, thank you.

Ruby: *glares at Weiss as Pyrrha walks passed*

Pyrrha: Good morning, Ruby.

Ruby: Pyrrha.

Ruby: *glares at Weiss*

Weiss (whispering): What was I supposed to do, just walk up and hug her?

Ruby (whispering): That was the plan.

Ruby: *sighs*

Ruby (whispering): Plan B.

Weiss (whispering): Which is?

Ruby (whispering): I don't want you to spoil it.

Weiss: *scoff*

* * *

Pyrrha: Hello, Ruby.

Ruby: *wraps her arms around Pyrrha, pushing her into Weiss*

Weiss: *shocked, instinctively wraps her arms around Pyrrha*

Pyrrha: mmm. Morning, girls.

Ruby: *let's go*

Ruby: Morning, Pyrrha.

Ruby: *nods her head to Weiss and then to Pyrrha*

Weiss: *let's go*

Weiss: You are looking beautiful, as always.

Pyrrha: Why thank you.

Pyrrha: *turns to walk away*

Ruby (whispering to Weiss): Mission accomplished.

* * *

Weiss and Pyrrha walked beside each other in Beacon's corridors.

Weiss: Would you care to join us for coffee?

Pyrrha: I would love to.

* * *

Ruby and Pyrrha sat on couches across from each other in the dorm's lounge.

Weiss: *carries in a platter and sets it on the coffee table, pouring for the three of them*

Pyrrha: *reaches for her cup*

Weiss: *reaches for her hand, but pulls away*

Pyrrha (dejected): You... don't have to force yourself to be affectionate with me.

Weiss: No! I want to be affectionate with you. It feel as if my upbringing is forcing me to do otherwise.

Pyrrha: Oh, why didn't you say so?

Pyrrha: *places her hand on Weiss'*

* * *

Weiss: Morning.

Pyrrha: *hugs Weiss*

Pyrrha: Morning.

Weiss: *staring into Pyrrha's cleavage*

Pyrrha: *let's Weiss go*

Pyrrha: How are you, this morning?

Weiss: Wonderful!

Pyrrha: Wonderful, indeed. Ruby!

Pyrrha: *hugs Ruby*

Ruby: *staring into Pyrrha's cleavage*

* * *

Pyrrha: *hugs Weiss*

Weiss: *looks up at Pyrrha, her lips puckered, wishing for a kiss*

Pyrrha: *looks Weiss in her eyes*

Weiss: *closes her eyes*

Pyrrha: *let's Weiss go*

Pyrrha (internally): I must be imagining it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/612476113655136256/platinum-rose-affection-part-iii) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Pyrrha: *sits on a couch in the common room*

Ruby: *sits beside her and snuggles up*

Weiss: *sits beside her and snuggles up*

Jaune: *sitting across from her with eyes wide, but trying not to stare*

Pyrrha: You girls have just gotten so affectionate, haven't you?

Ruby and Weiss: *nervously eye each other*

Pyrrha (to Jaune): Haven't they?

Jaune: *nervously nods*

Pyrrha: *grabs one of their hands in each of hers*

Pyrrha: I love you girls.

Jaune: *coughs*

Pyrrha: Are you okay?

Jaune (groaning): Fine. I'm fine.

* * *

Pyrrha: *knocks on RWBY's door*

Weiss: Come in!

Pyrrha: *walks in and closes the door*

Pyrrha: *sees Ruby and Weiss cuddled up on Weiss' bed and kneels in front of them*

Pyrrha: What did you girls want to talk about?

Ruby and Weiss: *nervously grab each other's hands*

Weiss: *goes to speak, but fails*

Ruby: We confess!

Weiss: *nervously looks at Pyrrha*

Pyrrha: To... what?.. if I might ask?..

Ruby: Stealing our hearts?

Weiss: *sighs*

Weiss: That was Yang's idea, wasn't it?

Ruby (dropping her head): Yeah...

Pyrrha: I... have stolen your hearts?..

Ruby and Weiss: *nervously nod*

Pyrrha: You say, while holding each other's hand?..

Ruby and Weiss: *nervously nod*

Pyrrha: And being the sweetest couple I know?..

Weiss: *nervously looks down*

Ruby: We are?

Pyrrha: Oh, indeed! You make me want to eat you up.

Pyrrha: *stunned silence*

Pyrrha: *drops her head*

Pyrrha: Perhaps not the best way to phrase that...

Pyrrha: *looks back at them*

Pyrrha: I do apologize.

Ruby and Weiss: *eyes wide with shock*

Pyrrha: Perhaps you were... telling the truth?..

Pyrrha: *breathes deep and places her hands on her knees*

Pyrrha: *reaches her hands forward*

Ruby and Weiss: *nervously grab her hands with their free ones, still holding each other's*

Pyrrha: Tell me, girls, are you being serious? If so, I am sorry for ignoring your feelings.

Ruby and Weiss: *look each other in the eyes before looking at Pyrrha*

Ruby and Weiss: We love you!

Pyrrha: *breathes deep as she thinks it over*

Pyrrha: On two conditions. One, my heart belongs to another, and should I have to choose...

Ruby: You'll pick Jaune.

Pyrrha: Judging by how nervous you girls are, I will have to be the aggressive one. Two, you will have to do as I say. So long as it doesn't interfere with your team, of course.

Ruby and Weiss: *nervously nod*

Pyrrha: *leans forward, craddling each of their faces*

Pyrrha: *kisses Ruby and then Weiss*

Ruby and Weiss: *blush*

Ruby and Weiss: *tries to look away, but finds their heads being held, being forced to look Pyrrha in her eyes*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/612566684104015872/platinum-rose-affection-part-iiii) tumblog.


End file.
